Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Various applications that can be performed by a mobile device or other computing device utilize three-dimensional (3D) models of objects and/or scenes. A 3D model of a rigid object or scene can be constructed by various means. One such process is photogrammetry, wherein two-dimensional (2D) features are matched and/or tracked across several images depicting a scene and triangulated to obtain their 3D locations (e.g., relative to an x, y, z coordinate system). These triangulated 3D locations obtained with respect to a scene via photogrammetry form a 3D point cloud, which is further processed to generate one or more 3D models corresponding to the scene and/or portions of the scene.